leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
弗拉基米尔/技能数据
}} Abilities . The ability power added in this way will be converted into health through Crimson Pact. You need to gain approximately 74 bonus health to be granted 1 additional health this way. See here for reference. With pure % health runes the bonus health needed will be 61. |firstname = Transfusion |firstinfo = (Active): Vladimir drains the lifeforce of his target, dealing magic damage and healing himself. *'No cost' *'Range:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Transfusion is a single target ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit. A mist of blood travels back to Vladimir afterwards, healing him upon return. *The healing effect will occur even if Tranfusion's damage is blocked by a spell shield, or prevented by an absorption shield. *If Vladimir uses immediately after Transfusion, the healing projectile is disjointed and Vladimir will not be healed. |secondname = Sanguine Pool |secondinfo = (Active): Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood becoming untargetable for 2 seconds and slowing enemies above him by 40% for 1 second. Additionally, he deals magic damage every half second to them and heals himself for 12.5% of the damage done. *'Cost:' 20% of current health *'Diameter of AoE:' 300 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Sanguine Pool is a self-targeted point blank area of effect ability that turns Vladimir into a pool of blood for 2 seconds, making him untargetable for the duration. While Sanguine Pool is active, enemy units nearby Vladimir take magic damage every half second and are slowed, with Vladimir healing for a percentage of the damage dealt. *Sanguine Pool has no cast time. *Sanguine Pool also scales with 0.21 per ability power due to his passive. (which is 0.0525 per ability power every half second.) *While using Sanguine Pool, Vladimir cannot autoattack, use his other abilities, use summoner spells, or activate items. **One exception is , which can be activated while using Sanguine Pool. *Even though not stated in the tooltip, Sanguine Pool also gives Vladimir a 37.5% movement speed boost for 1 second upon activating the ability. **Some abilities such as and can still affect Vladimir as he enters Sanguine Pool. He will take damage and crowd control effects, but Sanguine Pool will still take effect regardless. *Vladimir is still affected by damage over time effects (like and ) that were applied before going into Sanguine Pool. *Vladimir is untargetable by allied abilities during the duration, such as and . *When Vladimir uses Sanguine Pool he is not affected by any auras, such as 's aura or . ** will not affect Vladimir even if he is the holder of the item. This means Vladimir will not benefit from the spell vamp and bonus ability power of the aura while in Sanguine Pool. *Vladimir cannot use Sanguine Pool to pass through temporary terrain created by abilities such as , , or . *When in Sanguine Pool, Vladimir is still stunned when passing through . If he does this, he will remain in his pool for its duration and remain stunned when coming out if the stun has not expired. |thirdname = Tides of Blood |thirdinfo = (Active): Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Each cast of Tides of Blood gives him an Empowered stack, which increases his healing and regeneration by 8%, and causing his next Tides of Blood to deal 25% more damage but cost 25% more health. This lasts for 10 seconds, and stacks up to four times. *'Cooldown:' 4.5 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 620 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Tides of Blood is a point blank area of effect ability that sends out projectiles of blood at all enemy units in a radius around Vladimir, dealing magic damage on impact. Upon cast Vladimir also gains a stacking 'Empowered' buff for 10 seconds that increases the effectiveness of healing and regeneration upon himself, and increases the base damage and health cost of subsequent Tides of Blood casts. *Tides of Blood can be activated even if there are no valid targets in range. Vladimir will still gain a stack of the Empowered buff. *Tides of Blood can target and hit enemy champions that are not visible to Vladimir, including those in Fog of War, in brush or in stealth. *The Empowered buff increases the effectiveness of , 's healing effect, allied champions' heals, Vladimir's health regeneration, and . **However, it does not benefit life steal or spell vamp. *The Empowered buff stacks with 's passive ability. *The Empowered buff does not affect bonus ability power damage on Tides of Blood in any way. |ultiname = Hemoplague |ultiinfo = (Active): Vladimir infects all enemies in the target area with a virulent plague which increases the damage they take from all sources by 12% for 5 seconds. After these 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. *'No cost' *'Range to center of AoE:' 700 *'Diameter of AoE:' 350 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Hemoplague is a ground targeted area of effect ability that debuffs enemy units in the target location for 5 seconds. Debuffed units have all incoming damage amplified, and upon debuff expiration they take magic damage. *Spell shields will pop upon Hemoplague's initial cast, preventing the debuff from being applied. **Spell shields will not pop on Hemoplague's delayed damage. *Hemoplague amplifies damage from any source, including Vladimir, his allies and neutral monsters. *Hemoplague amplifies both physical and magical damage, but does not amplify true damage. *Hemoplague has no cast time. }} Category:英雄技能数据 Category:英雄技能数据